


Shift in Perceptions

by AwaitinginAutumn



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Heroism, Loss of Identity, Minor Character Death, Pain, Romance, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwaitinginAutumn/pseuds/AwaitinginAutumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen of Albion believed her destiny to be fulfilled after defeating the Corruptor. However, Theresa's hushed visit speaks otherwise and Evelynn embarks on an expedition accompanied by the man she once dreaded- Reaver. Romance, heartbreak of betrayal, loss of identity, herosism, and envy are ties throughout the story, as the two search for the Solstice of Avo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *This work of fanfiction contains characters from Fable 3, owned and created by Lionhead Studios. I do not claim ownership over any of them or the Fable world itself. However, any other characters created by myself belong to me. 
> 
> *This is my first fanfiction I actually seek to finish and that has been shared, so please comment as well as have some constructive criticism as I always wish to improve.

 

_Stinging- damp were my own pale cheeks as the liquid forming in my eyes grew too heavy to hide themselves behind my lashes and descended. The cause of my weeping was unknown, and my mind was dulled and numb. I only faced the surrounding darkness with my head held high, as if I was searching for the Divine to salvage me from whatever I was prepared to do. I let my head drop, and there before me was an arcane fountain, adust and coarse just as my mouth was. I grinned wickedly, dragging my fingers across the shallow bowl, elicited senses promising a new future and good will for all others._

_My other hand raised beside my right wrist, a lustrous silver dagger, crested with the seal of royalty...... Albion. Albion: the kingdom I fought so feverishly to protect, a mystified seer murmuring to me through the all-powerful blood of Heroes. I rescued all I could in the past, opening a new perception to friendship and passion, along with distasteful hatred and truth, ruining the bonds with my eldest brother. My grin gingerly became a scorn, thoughts ceasing as I thrust the dagger and tore it along the flesh clenched across my wrist. Tepid crimson gleamed by the purity of light flaring from the fountain, falling into the basin. I sighed subconsciously, eyes closing._  
  
Abruptly, my eyelids parted to see another pair of wrists beside mine. The wrists and forearms were lightly tanned, the hands being much larger, belonging to a man. The nails were finely pedicured, a gold ring on the index finger with a molded insignia. The low emitting light from the fountain wasn't sufficient enough for me to see the symbol, but I felt as if I knew it by instinct. The dagger was retrieved, and he too bled from his wrist after an incision, our blood mixing. I stared at the stained bowl, releasing a few tears before I turned to look at the unknown man beside me...........

  
  
''Evelynn...... Evelynn! Madam... ah... one thousand pardons your majesty for awaking you from your slumber, but I have an urgent message to deliver,'' the familiar voice of Jasper spoke through the Guild Seal placed nearby upon a vanity.

Evelynn swung her legs to hang limply over the bedside, only to clutch her head in her hands as it pounded from the grotesque and frightening dream. The darkness and shadows in the room reminded her additionally as scenes of the blood within the bowl of the fountain flashed mercilessly to no avail. No sunlight poured through the windows, causing her to question the time and the duration of her sleep. ''Continue Jasper, I am quite awake now...''  
  
''You don't look too well- fairly paler and ill seeming...,'' he mentioned, then cleared is throat gruffly before delivering the message he awoke her for,''... Yes, Miss Theresa awaits in the castle's courtyard, and wishes to speak with you once you are properly awake and alert. I do advise you should get dressed as it is quite chilly, and go straight away now.''  
  
''Theresa you say? Hmmm- thank you Jasper and may we speak again soon,'' Evelynn declared, and he wished her farewell leaving her lost in her thoughts and the desolated room. She hadn't spoke to the blind seer since moments after the battle against the Corruptor, where she congratulated her for her victory and assessed the damage done. For Theresa to meet with her again, in-person and so discreetly, raised great suspicion within Evelynn. For it to happen after an unnerving dream, well, Evelynn planned to tread carefully alongside the woman even though their past was mutual. _The woman will always be questionable- no need for suspicions to be aroused now as they have always been present. Tread lightly, Evelynn, remember who you are._  
  
Covering her sheer, peach nightgown with a dense, ebony petticoat, she walked promptly down the stairwell past guards who were surprisingly not sleeping during their duty, but greeting her without question for her late night journey out of the bedroom. The cool pavement of tiles and then cobblestone caused her to curse to herself as she was reminded that she had forgotten to put something on her feet. Even so, there was no turning around now, as Theresa's moonlighted figure came into view, gazing over the stone railings at Bowerstone and all its sections.  
  
''I see Jasper delivered my message hastily, and by your appearance, you were eager to hear what I have to speak,'' Theresa decided with a nod of her head as she faced Evelynn who was approaching. The noting of her bare feet, frizzy braid, and skimpy clothing made Evelynn feel flustered and embarrassed, but she did not smile nor laugh- she was determined to know why she had such an awful dream spontaneously.  
  
''It has been quite some time since I last spoken to you...... a month perhaps, Theresa? I thought you would fade til' another Hero would appear.''  
  
''You should never depend upon farewells, nor believe your destiny to be fulfilled until death Hero. Did your slumber fair well with such a breaking vision?'' the seer warned before acknowledging her involvement within Evelynn's dreaming mind. Evelynn was not surprised who caused such a dream, or vision as Theresa defined it, but was overwhelmed as she knew what she experienced was soon to become threaded in the web of her life. ''Do not be frightened now by what you have witnessed my Queen, for there is much more struggle to come. The Corruptor was defeated by your hands alone, but Fate is not finished and- ''  
  
''There is more for me to do? I... I have already risked so much in fulfilling what had needed to be done.... I don't believe I can risk anything more in the future,'' the Hero whispered, anger adeptly hidden behind such words struggling to be spoken. _I have done my deed as a Hero, saving the lives of the kingdom and bearing such a heavy weight upon my shoulders. I fear now, the world never seems to be done with me!  
  
_ "Indeed. Have you heard the legend of the _Solstice of Avo_? No? Hmmm, no matter..... it will be more beneficial if it is unknown to you. It is a greatsword forged by the light of Avo, and its power may only be fully attained once wielded by an immortal. To retrieve it from its holding is more complicated, however; two immortals must be present.''  
  
''The Solstice of Avo..... I am no immortal being, Theresa!''  
  
'' _Yet_ , Hero. There is only one way known within this world to gain immortality, alas, it comes with a price as do all Divine powers. To forever have a life, one must unfortunately remove a life. Surely you have heard of the dreaded Shadow Court?''  
  
''In my mother's journal, she had mentioned them once. She spoke of betrayal by the Hero of Skill, and faced them with another. Sparrow never spoke of immortality, only of youth,'' Evelynn confessed, anxious of where the conversation was going and what Theresa may have in mind for her future health.  
  
''You must have gathered what you are to do: travel to Wraithmarsh with a body of guards for protection and use them as your sacrificial offering to the Shadow Court officials. Once you have been granted immortality, you must journey to find the Solstice of Avo,'' Theresa informed, quieting her voice though no one was nearby in the courtyard. Only the chirping of birds accompanied them and the Sun's rays were faint upon the horizon, though Evelynn hardly noticed. ''You may be inquisitive on how you are to travel and who will assist you. No, Ben Finn and Page must remain in Albion's borders, keeping order and mending the damage caused by the Corruptor. Your assistance will come from a man who knows highly of the legend, is skillful in being a ship's captain along with leading expeditions, and he himself is secretly immortal......... _Reaver_.''

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This work of fanfiction contains characters from Fable 3, owned and created by Lionhead Studios. I do not claim ownership over any of them or the Fable world itself. However, any other characters created by myself belong to me. 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction I actually seek to finish and that has been shared, so please comment as well as have some constructive criticism as I always wish to improve.

''Welcome,'' echoed the three Shadow Judges, sitting upon their thrones that appeared to the corpses of humans. The candles beside them were illuminating the velvet red and gray room, and only the starchy robes of the Judges were able to be seen, accompanied by pairs of red eyes that scorched with fierce negativity. ''Young woman, you bear the Dark Seal yet we have never had your presence in the past. Why do you trespass?''

Evelynn turned and faced the group of guards on either side of her; fifteen guards stood about her with looks of uneasiness, along with abrasions and gashes upon their armor from the unnerving creatures they battled to find the dismal throne room. Originally, she had eighteen accompanying her for protection, but little did they know their main purpose was to be offerings for immortality. She handed the seal Theresa gave to her prior her leaving to the guard on the left side of her, before facing the Shadow Judges with a earnest look she tried to hold, though inside she was terrified.

''I am Queen of Albion, Evelynn Wren. I have come to make a bargain, Shadow Judges, that is, if you accept what it is I have to offer.''

''Speak quickly.''

''Ah, yes. I wish to be granted immortality, and have brought sacrifices as my first payment. I believe I have fifteen innocent men with me now- their souls are yours if you accept the offer.'' Gasps among the crowd of men began, while others begged for their life as they spoke of wives and children. The doors behind her closed, preventing the men from escaping, only allowing them to bang and claw at the cracked bricks. Evelynn felt herself tearing up as she did not wish to take fifteen lives, but dismissed the tears as Theresa's voice reminded her that Fate depended upon this moment. Stay strong, the journey is only beginning.

''Immortality? There is currently another with such a gift........ we cannot grant every mortal what they ask for! Offer declin-''

''Wait! I...... I will present the lives of three every time I visit to have the deal fulfilled and renewed. Surely that is more than Reaver is giving...''

''Hmmm, such a tainted mind you have, child,'' one of the Shadowed Judges chuckled, Evelynn fighting within herself as she could not believe the words she was speaking. How could I be so selfish? I’m beginning to doubt the authenticity of this expedition for a weapon I have never even heard of! What does Theresa need with the Solstice of Avo from the start? ''Wicked and aphotic as night turns the color of your heart to the shadows. We are pleased with your proposition, and this deal we will honor. Remember, the rules cannot be broken and you must return with three mortals.''

A billow of smoke appeared around her and the other men, and they burned, scorching to ashes. The screaming and cries of being burned alive ringed in Evelynn's ears, and she cringed, holding her head as if she was awaiting the flames to reach her own self. The smell was putrid, and with closed eyes she ran from the room into the other chamber after the door was agape for her release. She opened her eyes, wiping stray tears while she trudged to the entrance of the Shadow Judges and their dwelling.

Never... never will I forgive myself. I know what I have done was wrong.... How can others even call me a Hero now? A Hero.... Personally will I write a letter and give compensation of gold to send to the families of these loyal men..... Theresa, if you can here me, I hope you are satisfied....

Before leaving, Evelynn raised her head and breathed deeply, her feelings of regret and grief now bubbled heavily within her chest, replacing the shallowness with absolute anger. The dim light of the outside blinded her, and she squeezed her swollen eyes shut to regain vision and assess the situation. Where in the entire marshy area she was secluded in was she to find Reaver now?

''What is a gorgeous, imperial dove leaving the Shadow Court for? You have flown far from your nest, far indeed,'' came the voice of the pompous man she was thinking of only seconds ago. The end of a gun's barrel was placed at the side her skull, and the distinct clicking of the gun as he cocked it was heard clearly in the silence. Her eyes rolled to the left, but only trees dressed in vines could be seen as he was angled away from her perspective.

''I was just thinking of the son of Skorm! Reaver, I advise you remove your gun for I am no mood to participate in your folly games!'' Evelynn snapped, though she kept her position as Reaver can be so unpredictable. Immortal or not, she was and will continue to be cautious around him just as he should be around her. She thought of herself not only politically compelling, but her strength and Will abilities were well developed over the years since the awaking of her Hero blood alongside training.

''You are no longer bound in the walls of your snug kingdom Queen- do not bark commands at me in this lawless land as your words hold no power. Order me once more and I will put a bullet through that pretty skull of yours.'' The point of the gun was pushed slightly, and then thankfully removed from her head, allowing her to face the threatening man. He appeared different, outstandingly more younger and his paleness became more toned. His built was still the same, along with his bothersome personality the Queen despised at times.

''Well, Reaver, you have been absent rather a prolonged time- leaving the kingdom to fend for itself; hmph, quite a cowardly action, I must add. I see you have made your sacrifices and tied loose ends..... I hope you are prepared for a new conquest, as I need your assistance once again, and not your Industry, but your naval skills.''

''Is that so?'' he remarked, ignoring the comment of his betrayal and flee from the palace when the Corruptor was to arrive. He still held the Dragonstomper .48, waving it around as his arm was arched, causing Evelynn to still be nervous. ''Well my love, you are graced with the presence of the precisest, and most attractive captain in all of Albion. Let us travel to my temporary camp where we may discuss the details over wine and fruits, shall we? The insects flourishing here are so infuriating!''


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This work of fanfiction contains characters from Fable 3, owned and created by Lionhead Studios. I do not claim ownership over any of them or the Fable world itself. However, any other characters created by myself belong to me. 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction I actually seek to finish and that has been shared, so please comment as well as have some constructive criticism as I always wish to improve.

Evelynn observed the camp with restless, keen eyes of blue, while Reaver disappeared into a nearby tent to change his apparel into something ''casual for an evening meal.'' The site was constructed of twenty or so seemingly hired men, who either stood guard and peered into the darkening swamp, conversed over bread, or sleeping on worn bedrolls. There were only three cerise tents erected, all dressed with the Industry’s symbol and four good-sized fires spread about.

Quite a functioning little place Reaver has in this clearing, she thought snidely to herself. I can hardly begin to imagine the man would stay comfortably and content more than a fortnights worth in this repelling marsh! The Queen grinned outwardly at her comment, causing a tattered, burly fellow to point to her while men gathered around him and a fire all returned the expression.

''M-M-Madam Evelynn?'' a boy who’s speech was choppy questioned timidly. So drawn into her thoughts, Evelynn hardly even noticed him though he now stood inches in front of her, shorter than her. She looked down upon him: his hair was a darker blonde compared to hers, and with gleaming eyes and youth he appeared angelic. What is such a young, adorable boy doing with Reaver's expedition party?

''Yes?'' she chirped, unconsciously resting a hand on the hilt of her sheathed Thunderblade. 

''Come along; M-M-Master Reavah wishes to dine with you.'' Evelynn followed the bashful boy behind the largest of tents, where a table, dressed with candles and plates of delicacies awaited in front of a pleased-looking Reaver.

''Oliver, you are dismissed,'' he announced, waving a hand as if he was swatting an annoyance away as Evelynn sat across from him. The servant boy made no eye contact, bowed, and slipped away about the tent.

''Such an innocent, young man...... what is he doing with the likes of you?''

''Please, my little minx, don’t allow his age and timidity to fool you. The boy appears pure of heart, but when squirming beneath you in a bed, he is easily mistaken for a harlot!'' he chuckled, flashing pearly, white teeth dangerously. Outraged, Evelynn was about to comment on such a horrid statement, but clenched her jaws and poured wine in two chalices. There is no need to argue with him, just get to the contract before he changes his mind.

''Now, Reaver, let us speak of business before I collapse from exhaustion. Today was difficult for me, and Wraithmarsh isn’t exactly a stroll through gardens to navigate.'' She took a light sip of her wine and proceeded, ''I am in need of a legendary weapon as well as an experienced captain to assist in finding it.''

''First and foremost, the payment must be sonorous of course; I cannot have myself alarmingly volunteering! Ugh!''

''Hpmh, of course not,'' the woman mocked, only receiving a nod of a head and another devilish grin. ''One-hundred thousand in gold and whatever other treasures we find along the way should satisfy your greed?''

''Greed you say? No, more fitting is well-being.... I am too fine-looking to live in squalor and poverty!''

Evelynn popped a succulent, green grape into her mouth before mumbling, “'I am just going to ignore that last part....''  
''Do as you may, but deeply you understand. What is it you are in search for anywho?''

''The Solstice of Avo- have you heard of the legend?'' Reaver rotated his wine glass in his hand, watching the liquid swirl intently as if he was recollecting the legend from somewhere deep in his memory's archives.

''Hmmm, my Queen, yes I have during the days of my scandalous pirating career. That was so long ago, when your mother was young. Ah, Sparrow- that is where your beautiful features come from!''

''My mother!'' she gawked with widened eyes, lowering a piece of bread from her lips. ''You have personally met my adolescent mother?'' Reaver is immortal just as Theresa said, but for how long? If he knew my mother when she began her Hero journey.....why, that was over one hundred years ago! And how long before that was he roaming the world?

''That is a lengthy tale for another day, I fear. Now then, I shall provide two furnished vessels and crews.'' He reached for a parchment scroll nearby a vase of foliage, and unfurled it to reveal a map of Albion. ''We shall depart from.... hmm..... Driftwood!''

''Yes, Driftwood would be the easiest for ships to dock, be supplied, and depart other than the ports within the Industrial quarter of Bowerstone- I'd rather stay secretive for now. In three weeks time would you say all would be ready?''

''Perfect. I will make the arrangements. My peasants will begin supplying and I shall map out the planned coordinates, as well as handle the paperwork if any.'' Reaver sighed, eyes content with enthusiasm and pleasure in the thought of receiving such a hefty pay. The two stood to shake hands, and he placed a mild kiss upon one of her hands smoothly. Evelynn could not control the blush creeping across her cheeks, along with her first genuine smile since meeting him.  
''If you have nowhere to shelter yourself for the night my Queen, know my bed is always pleasant and spacious.'' His purring and heated breath in her ear invoked a coy feeling inside Evelynn, but she politely denied his advances, leaving to find her own settlement with his eyes fixed on her every sway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This work of fanfiction contains characters from Fable 3, owned and created by Lionhead Studios. I do not claim ownership over any of them or the Fable world itself. However, any other characters created by myself belong to me.
> 
> *This is my first fanfiction I actually seek to FINISH and that has been shared, so please comment as well as have some constructive criticism as I always wish to improve.

_The three weeks passed rather quickly, and I was able to make arrangements with Albion's court, requesting my leave for expedition. Ben Finn will fill in my absence, granted the ability to make minor decisions and solve issues presented between towns and cities. I do hope he will be able to rule comfortably for a few months, and the country will not be in shambles when I return! Page agreed to of course keep an eye on him, and almost had a heart attack when I informed her who my co-captain was. She was relentless on reminding me of his games he plays, and how I must stay away from his harm. However, I did not tell her of my immortality; I am not ready for another to know._

_Theresa has made no contact, and my sleep has thankfully remained void of visions. Sometimes I believe she doesn’t care about my welfare. Fifteen innocent men in trade for what?- immortality! My life will be stretched forever and I don’t believe I can endure such a curse. I suppose if I don’t supply a sacrifice, I will become one myself.... What is it she needs the greatsword for? I cannot even imagine what that power may bring!_

_Now, I am stuck on a ship in the middle of the sea with an egocentric man who wants nothing more to do with me than have my gold coin and a quick roll in the hay! Lewis will be with me, but his power is nothing compared to Reaver. I have done business with him and his Industry in the past, though they were short conversations and contract signing... and mustn't I neglect he almost mauled Page and I with balverines and other horrid creatures within his manor! This is absurd! I hope Theresa knows what she is doing, because I can't fathom what I have gotten myself into...._

 

Evelynn and a few men she decided to bring strode anxiously towards the figures of two immense, wooden ships, guild in the light of the Sun now rising over the horizon. The fog was beginning to clear from the warmth of the rays, and gulls flew about in the crisp air while gypsies camped nearby waved and spoke joyfully as they were in the presence of their queen, receiving a smile from her.

As she grew closer, she saw as men, both young of age just becoming adults and some with silvering hair, carrying the last of crates and barrels up the gangway. Reaver must have spotted her arrival, and he made his way down to the makeshift dock to greet her. He was dressed with a luxurious blood-red vest, and a flossy ribbon around the neck. His sleeves were like his ribbon, poofy and a creamy white. He wore binding pants of an identical red, a gold belt and a gun holstered on the side, and ebony boots that traveled up is shin with what appeared a dagger sheathed. In her mind, he was actually quite dashing though she hated to admit it.

“Good morning, my Queen! I assume you have done your _research_ on sea faring?'' Reaver exclaimed with energy she hadn’t seen since his masquerade ball, arms outstretched like wings to add to the drama of the journey about to be embarked.

“Yes, of course I have. But, oh my, its truly a shame that I _still_ need to bring you along!'' she laughed putting a hand on her curved hip, and he smiled at her little joke with eyebrows raised in amusement.

''Who are the men behind you? You never spoke of …. _additions_.''

''Oh! I apologize. This is Oscar Fenney, one of the doctor's within the Fairfax Castle. These two men are guards who carried your chest of gold coin,'' Evelynn explained, touching each man's shoulder as she introduced them. ''And this here is my..... love... Lewis March.''

'' _Love_ ? You never told me of an engagement.... Hmph.'' Reaver said, smile transforming into a frown. The tension in the air made everything awkward, and Sebastian nervously locked his arm into the Queen's. _What is it Reaver is so dismayed about? Surely he didn’t expect me to be single. Ah, it is because I am a woman he absolutely can't have. I hope he doesn’t become childish about it! “'_ No matter; the ship is fully supplied now. Shall we board the _Revival_ now?”

Evelynn smiled despite the eyes she felt impassioned onto her from Reaver, as he awaited her and her group to board before he himself did. Once on the deck, the sheer, massive size and the rolling of the ship beneath her feet astonished Evelynn.

“Come to the side, love. Look at the way the waves smash against the hull- its incredible! I'm so glad you brought me along this expedition,'' Lewis clapped, giving her a quick embrace and then observing the sea once more, his amber hair fluttering in the wind.

''I knew you'd enjoy it. Besides, we needed time together away from the courts and constant scenery.'' She took his hand in hers, ignoring the sounds of Reaver's voice as he barked orders from the wheel for sails to be opened.

''You know me better than I know myself, and just think that when we return, we will be wedded!..... I love you, Evelynn,'' he swooned, taking her into his arms to kiss her passionately before all the crew. The men made 'ooooo' noises, basking their eyes upon the intimate couple and slowing their work. Shots fired in the air, and they turned to see an irritated Reaver with Oliver over-looking them as well. The men hastily returned to their personal jobs in fear of being shot, with Evelynn embarrassed as Reaver scowled at her in disapproval.

 _This journey is going to be a long one indeed, especially if Reaver is going to be so jealous....,_ she thought gingery to herself, turning away from Lewis to examine the Captain's quarters.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This work of fanfiction contains characters from Fable 3, owned and created by Lionhead Studios. I do not claim ownership over any of them or the Fable world itself. However, any other characters created by myself belong to me.
> 
> *This is my first fanfiction I actually seek to finish and that has been shared, so please comment as well as have some constructive criticism as I always wish to improve.

“Captain Reaver, galleon on the port side of the ship!”

Evelynn hurried herself to put on her boots, mouth gaping in shock. She ran from the quarters of the captain to the deck, looking around the ship searching for the sailor who delivered such a breaking message. There is no reason for another ship to be nearby- courses generally don't even fall this far from the mainland! Unless it is.........

She scrambled to the side bearing of the heaving ship, looking for the sighted vessel behind them. The other fleet of the expedition was about one knot away, but about two and a half nautical miles away was a ship two times as large as the Revival. Evelynn squeezed her eyes trying to recognize the ship, and by the rugged, acute shape and impressive size told it was an Albion Navy ship.

“What's wrong love? Is there really another fleet shadowing us?” Lewis questioned, only to be forced aside by the Queen. “Hey! What is going on?”

Evelynn ignored him all together, eyes finding Reaver at the wheel. She jogged up the stairs to take her stance beside him, who was upright stiff with wheel in one hand and compass in the other.

''A ship follows a few knots in the rear. It predates our wake- I suppose we will be having company for the evening meal tonight!” he chimed, smiling. Evelynn scoffed, displeased with his present state of excitement rather than anxiety. What is it we shall do when the ship wishes to meet? Reaver surely has no plan within that unconcerned mind of his. If it is Albion's Navy, I know it is only me they yearn to take within custody....

“Well, Reaver, what is it you plan to do about the situation? You are Captain after all.... and I believe it is Albion's finest Navy fleet at our heels. You cannot just offer your bed and anticipate their farewell!”

“My dove, I guarantee my looks could spark a bargain between the most sophisticated of men in any situation. Ah, how could they deny something so delicious! Even so, hmm, I don’t feel generous today- hope they stray away, my Queen...”

“You don't plan to fire on them, do you? That is absolutely mad! Don't be so ignorant Reaver- I mean, you and I alike will be charged with treason and sentenced to death!” Evelynn cried, pulling him away from the wheel by his shoulders, forcing him to look straight at her.

“As I recall, you have danced with death before, Evelynn,” the man growled, gaze falling down upon her, and she immediately regretted pulling him so close to herself, along with even challenging him. His hand found her cheek, and he spoke in a hushed tone. “Immortal- you are immortal. How does it feel to challenge the Divine- both streaming with the blood of a Hero, and soul clutched by the Shadow Court? Are you savoring yourself yet?”

“Re-Reaver.... I..,” she stumbled on her words, unsure with what to reply with. He knew of my sin- I shouldn't have expected him to not know. I mean, why else would I be within the Shadow Court's lair? Oh, I am so foolish! If only he hadn't witnessed my retrieval from there, then perhaps this would have all been avoided. Now that he knows, he will surely hold more power over me.... Snapping back to the present, Evelynn won over his grasp, releasing herself and flinging her head back to find the approaching galleon. It was now sliding beside them and slowing to the hull, where a man garbed in decorations and a complete uniform awaited their own slow-down. Guards stood about him, guns aimed and equipped to fire obviously with a drop of the Navy captain's order if needs be.

A set of planks were placed between the two ships, and the captain and his men crowded on the middle deck of the Revival, just beneath the mainmast. She looked to Reaver, but he stood radiant, one hand placed on his gun and the other resting on his hip. He didn't make his way down to the visitors, so Evelynn too held her place on the topside platform. This cannot end well.

“I am Captain Gaulant, head of the Albion Nation's galleon, the Third Order. I have been dispatched by the treasury to hunt, place within confinement, and return to the mainland Evelynn Wren, former Queen of Albion..... In addition, these two ships shall be seized and a man known well as Reaver shall also be imprisoned for charges of high treason and infidelity. Are you Miss Wren and Reaver?” 

The ship fell in utter silence subsequently after the Navy captain announced his orders from a coiled piece of parchment, and the crew's faces fell into disarray and manifesting anger against the invading people. Many pulled swords from their sheaths or hidden guns, tension ascending in the moment. Evelynn's heart raced, too succumbed by fear, her mouth stayed pursed and only stared at the soldiers. Thankfully, she too was equipped with weapons, and awaited a battle she felt nearing.

“Well I must say, I am enthralled to have you upon the providential Revival. It would have been best if you had only inquired to board it- I do not have respect for entrants. I am the captain, Reaver, and I do advise you be more courteous. Perhaps we can settle a gentleman's agreement between us, and avoid insensible murder against you and your fleet, hmm?''

“Reaver, you bastard- I will make no arrangement with you. The kingdom has been willing to rid themselves of your plague for years!” Captain Gaulant shouted, spitting on the deck in addition. Bad move Captain- I can hear Reaver already fuming. Hold your composer Evelynn, ready your weapon. She gave a nervous glimpse to Lewis, and he wiped his hair out of his face, looking towards her with precariousness. “I would be overjoyed to be the man to do just the works. Men!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This work of fanfiction contains characters from Fable 3, owned and created by Lionhead Studios. I do not claim ownership over any of them or the Fable world itself. However, any other characters created by myself belong to me.
> 
> *This is my first fanfiction I actually seek to finish and that has been shared, so please comment as well as have some constructive criticism as I always wish to improve.

The tension fell, and the Captain pulled a gun from his holster aimed straight at Reaver. Time seemed to come to a halt, only to return one hundred times quicker than before. The Captain fired, in which Reaver pushed Evelynn to the ground and shouted something over the battle between soldiers and sailors now ripping through the deck. The Queen looked over the stairs as Reaver fired his Dragonstompper, hitting Gaulant in the heart and he tumbled to the wooden floor.

The Queen regained her balance, and she sprinted to the deck, blade raised in the air. Men charged at her, but her skills were by far more experienced, and she swung and plunged her sword into the closest ones. Her Hero blood thickened, and the Will marks on her body glowed brightly. With the pulsing in her veins, Evelynn spread her arms mimicking wings, and electric light ran through the deck targeting the Albion soldiers.

The affected ones fell to the ground as electricity still surged through their bodies, and she tightened her grip on her Thunderblade once more, looking through the crowd of battling men. A group of soldiers grabbed a hold of Lewis in the distance, and he kicked and flung his arms in defense as they attempted to pull him into the galleon.

“Lewis! No! Release him! Lewis! PLEASE!” Evelynn screamed, tears forming in her eyes and a few fell, mixing with the blood that stained from fallen men. She pushed herself, trying to go through the riot to reach him, to save him. This cannot be happening, they cannot take Lewis! I must reach him in time. Ah!

A bullet from afar found her shoulder, and punctured it, throwing her whole arm back in response. By instinct, she dropped her blade and pressured the wound with her right hand as blood seeped through her fingers. Her body grew heavy, her head became fuzzy; it was hard to see as her view became tinted due to the amount of tears seeping from blue eyes.

“Evelynn, foolish woman! This is not the appropriate time for slumber- blast it!” she heard Reaver growl, and he supported her, roughly dragging her to the steps near the wheel once again. She propped herself up on one of the steps, mumbling a “thank you” while he shot at the soldiers who approached.

“Lewis, Reaver! They have Lewis! Please, do something before the ship departs with him,” she desperately ordered, pointing to the soldiers with the struggling man. They were now on the planks between the two vessels, and Reaver snapped his head to the troubled group.

She watched as he raised his gun at them, relief flooding her senses as he was about to send a bullet through the soldiers who carried her lover away. Evelynn returned her hand to her wound, watching the scene, and clenching her teeth in utter pain.

Bam! No soldier fell on the connecting planks; no sigh of comfort came from her lips- Lewis plunged to the booming waves below, body limp, and the impact on the salty water echoed, ringing through the Queen's ears. This- this cannot be happening.... Lewis.... Reaver! Reaver!

The woman threw herself at Reaver despite her lack of strength minutes before, knocking him to the deck floor. She wrapped her fingers around the neck of his dazed form, grasping and constricting to the most that her energy allowed. “Reaver! I hate you! How could you murder my fiancee?! I.... I knew I should have never embarked on this expedition! I should have slept in your bed that night in Wraithmarsh, and slitted your throat in the morning! Damn it all to Skorm!”

Reaver's face distorted and his brows met, pearly teeth showing like a wolf on the hunt. He thrust her off and the two rolled to the side, his masculine body now above and in control. In spite of his intimidation, fear did not spill over her when he slammed her shoulders against the planks frantically. “Kill me, Reaver. Beat me to death until my blood discolors your damned hands! You have took all I have adored, just as Theresa has!... You claim to never miss a shot, right? Prove it! Prove it!”

He kept his diminishing gaze on her as she screamed at him, all sounds of the battle fading out along with the ocean. Raising a hand above her cheek, Reaver halted when Evelynn spit in his face- it brought her no justice though as it never reached him. His reflexes kicked in, and he only moved his head to dodge such a vulgar attack. Fueled with straining animosity, his hand struck her forcibly across her face, and to her, it felt more like that of a bawled fist. Her eyes were too worn to cry anymore, and she only whimpered, anticipating he would bring another blow.

“Never, wench, make a comparison of me to that hooded woman who claims to see the future! I am not her, I am Reaver. She would recoil from the things I have done; she doesn't even compare,” Reaver protested with such wrath that Evelynn flinched and turned her head away as he shrieked in her face. “Do I make myself clear? Never! Your tragedy is what saves you from the kingdom's noose! He knew too much about this expedition- what would the intercessors do if they had knowledge of it? Your eyes would never witness the Solstice of Avo then!”

“That does not justify your actions! You had the clear shot of the soldiers, but you choose him purposely!”

“All of this could have been averted, without the loss of life, limb nor sanity, if you would have not stolen from the treasury. How much, my dove, was purloined? One hundred-fifty thousand blindly taken by the Queen of the nation herself- the angel who defeated the Corruptor and defended the people! You have descended love, fallen through the void.”

Evelynn looked into his eyes, his voice dropping on the last sentence. You are right, Reaver. I have descended gradually, but I couldn't see it. I am blinded by my own light...

She felt she had lost herself from the night Theresa met her in that frigid courtyard, bathed in moonlight. She held her head high through the Shadow Court meeting, though a darkness nested within her soul that is now in the Judges claws. Now, confronting Reaver and losing Lewis, the Queen felt as if she had found herself- a new self. She was becoming what she had loathed most..... she was becoming aphotic and without morals, cunning yet elegant, and nauseated with life. She was becoming Reaver.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This work of fanfiction contains characters from Fable 3, owned and created by Lionhead Studios. I do not claim ownership over any of them or the Fable world itself. However, any other characters created by myself belong to me.
> 
> *This is my first fanfiction I actually seek to finish and that has been shared, so please comment as well as have some constructive criticism as I always wish to improve.

The Queen stood behind the wheel of the Revival, cutting mutely through the calmed waves of the sea like a weary owl amongst the night. Rarely did she control the ship- if Reaver did not take his position as Captain, a most-skilled veteran nicknamed “Scales” took hold of the wheel. The older man obviously received such a title due to the grotesque tattoos of snakes traveling along his arms.

On various nights, Scales allowed her full control when the waves were most generous and slow; this very night he desired to celebrate with the other sailors. The men even addressed her as “Captain Finch”, and in those moments she hoped Reaver would step down from the position more often- it was only a flimsy thought though, dismissed as she knew he never would.

Evelynn watched uninterested and distantly as men laughed and drunk watered rum, telling stories invoking a sense of pride while others danced to fiddles and make-shift drums. They won against the soldiers from the Albion fleet, only injuring a few and losing nine men amongst themselves. The Queen was overjoyed for the victory of Reaver's men, but she was in no mood to cheer nor dance.

Her shoulder burned beneath the tan bandages placed by Fenney; the doctor was more adept than she assumed and was very agile in removing the bullet, cleaning the wound with a salt mixture, and concocting a healing elixir which she drunk wholeheartedly, enjoying the bitter taste on chapped lips.

Her current disposition was additionally dampened by the smell of charred wood from the Third Order, which was drenched in oil and set ablaze as Reaver casually tossed a torch near the mizzenmast's base. The smoke continued to linger in her nose, repugnant, numbing her once emotional state where she cried beneath Reaver's hold and charged hand.

And as the ship left the illuminated grave sinking below the water, she too abandoned her old self. In her mind she had realized it was too anemic, too dependent on the past's failures and accomplishments. They carved her to become a woman who would barely survive this new chapter in her life, this new future.

I have rose above the powers and forces who worked against me before, yet I have also held my tongue when I fear I am too vulnerable to be hurt, too powerless to change my course. Lewis is gone, and his death was mourned- there is no reason for me to stray within the past, but move forward anew.... just as I have done with Walter. Oh, Walter, what have I thrown myself into? Evelynn wondered to herself, stepping from the wheel to rest on the top of a nearby barrel. She straightened the creases in her corset and the blouse beneath it before placing her head in her hands with a releasing sigh as men heartily shouted something unclear.

Nearing three weeks at sea, old friend, and I have already become emotionally and physically strained, certainly due to Reaver. You and Page had both warned me of his pretentious nature, and I have witnessed his power before I had seated the throne..... I wish you were beside me in arms, Walter, and I hope what I have become doesn't make me to be less honorable in your eyes-

Boom! A sailor near the bowsprit launched what sounded like a firework, sparking harmonious wales amongst the men, startling the Queen and causing her to jump, and her Guild Seal fell from her corset and rolled behind the barrel.

“What is this?” she whispered to herself, hand reaching for a spotted, crumbled paper beside the Seal; she returned the Seal to her corset, and unraveled the paper, revealing some sort of contract. “Reaver!...”

She saw the signatures between the head of treasury, and Reaver in ink at the bottom, but before she could examine the body of the parchment, it was snatched away by Oliver. He was acting strange since the first week of departure, avoiding her and never bothering to even greet her- Evelynn planned to get to the bottom of it.

“Oliver! What is this letter all about?”

''M-M-Miss Evelynn, it is Master Reavah's business- I mustn’t say!” the boy cried uneasy, hiding his hands along with the contract behind his back nervously. He was obviously frightened by her, or the paper's significance, and the Queen took his timidness and used it against him.

“Boy, if you don't spill the purpose behind that contract, I will in turn spill your blood amongst the floorboards of this ship!” she hissed, pulling a dagger from her knee-high boots and placing it beneath his chin. Oliver's breathing quickened, and she could practically hear his heart pound against his ribcage. Genuinely, the Queen felt ashamed for her lowly, bandit-like action, but Reaver was irritating her to the point of madness.

“Well.... it-it's... I wanted to inform you, your highness! I di-did. But Master Reavah spoke of abandoning me!” Oliver whimpered, not brawny enough to look her directly in the eyes. She noted the “abandoning” part, and would question how Reaver found the fourteen year old boy later. Feeling a itching sorrow for the boy, she put her dagger away in its sheath and softened her tone.

“Inform me of what, Oliver?”

“I-I don't know a lot, Miss. Master created a contract b-between him and the treasury board before we departed D-Driftwood. He claimed you were thieving mo-money from the treasury to take to Aurora and you were p-privately working for their king-kingdom. Master R-Reavah was going to turn you in for the crime of th-theft and treason!” The kid spoke so hastily and quite broken Evelynn had to take a moment to assess the situation as Oliver caught his breath.

“That explains the Navy's involvement- I made sure to clear my tracks when I took the money...... How did Reaver know where his payment was coming from?” The question bounced around her head, and she began putting the pieces together while Oliver kept his gaze down. How is he always one step ahead of me?

“M-M-Miss Evelynn, I'm sorry! Please, I truly am- you are t-too kind to have such a downfall. You... you are a Hero after all!” he marveled finally facing her, cocking a grin that lightly faded. She could not help but flash a smile despite her growing anger reserved for Reaver.

“I suppose I still am, and I should confront Reaver like one. Where is the man?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This work of fanfiction contains characters from Fable 3, owned and created by Lionhead Studios. I do not claim ownership over any of them or the Fable world itself. However, any other characters created by myself belong to me.
> 
> *This is my first fanfiction I actually seek to finish and that has been shared, so please comment as well as have some constructive criticism as I always wish to improve.

Oliver led Evelynn to the Captain's quarters, the door insecretly unfastened slightly. The Queen approached it with uncertainty and cautiously held her head high to peer within the elaborate chamber. 

The scene before her brought no surprise as she knew of his promiscuous nature, but something within her echoed disappointment. Reaver sat leisurely in a chair beside a large desk below a window, wine in one hand and a whip pointed to the left casually in the other. A handsomely built man, who wore only leather trousers was tugging on his arm, laying kisses upon Reaver's neck. A fully-clothed younger man, perhaps 25, seductively began the removal of his ruffled bow on the other side.

“Reaver, I... I didn't mean to interrupt your private.... brothel,” Evelynn choked; rage began to silently creep into her chest once again, and she nibbled on her lip to hide her untended feelings. Taking a sip from his crystal chalice, he smacked the whip against the semi-throne's armrest. The two raunchy sailors left, glaring at her for her bothersome appearance in pure hatred, slamming the doors in their leave.

“It was becoming rather feverish, too. Hmm, pity. I suppose, my dove, I now hold a more favored candidate nonetheless.” Reaver's bestial grin took its appearance, and made her bewilderment be replaced by a now founded stoic attitude. The man finally spotted Oliver practically hiding behind her, and addressed him. “Oliver, leave the room- I shall deal with you later!”

Evelynn cleared her throat, ready to confront him. “I discovered your little secret, Reaver: a contract with the treasury advisory.... You framed me as a traitor, carrying a rumor I worked for the Auroran nation's hierarchy!”

“Bravo, my Queen, well done! Ha, I didn't expect you would uncover my plans so late, honestly,” he yawned with softness, his eyes wandering along her figure, mind obviously elsewhere. 

“Dammit, would you think of the consequences for once! That could flare up a war between Albion and Aurora; Aurora has just befriended our nation, and is still unsteady! You could be responsible for it all, dragging me along as well...”

“I had sent an emissary to speak to the Treasurer and came to a lucrative agreement. However, it  
seems the chap was merely an impoverished imbecile for he was originally only after you, not I also,” Reaver grimaced, pulling the undone bow from his shirt and tossing it behind him. The top of his shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a tanned-lightly, muscular chest that Evelynn peered down at while he dropped his whip to the floor accidentally, cursing in disapproval. 

“So you decided to fire upon the crew of soldiers he sent from Albion's Royal Navy...... betraying him just as he had you?'' she snorted, falling in disbelief for his immediate change in plans. Her anger was flying away, replaced with relief and she felt a bit foolish. He is absolutely crazed- his quick thinking had saved us from his own plans made with the Treasury. I don't know if I should thank him or scold him- I suppose neither.... “I could send word to Ben Finn of the incident, and instead frame the head of Treasury, stating he attempted to assassinate me with the Navy while on my travels. Hmph, Reaver, you are a fortunate man.”

“As are you, my minx.” He rose from his chair and approached her, wine still in hand, and he put a cupped palm to her cheek. “Now, all misunderstandings aside, I have new plan involving a little fun and a bottle of Albion's finest aged wine!”

Evelynn's face heated at the suggestion, and she knew what he was speaking of. But, the Queen could never see herself beside Reaver in a bed in all of her wildest dreams. She regained her sense of humility, and raised her head away from his warm hand. “Reaver, I would rather not sleep with you; I am no harlot you could bed and toss aside like the others!”

“My my, little dove, I wasn't even finished with my words, and you are already dreaming of sleeping with me.” Reaver chuckled, his words stinging her. Evelyn felt the heat rising in her cheeks, and though the light of the cabin was dim from oil lanterns and candles, she knew he could see the gleaming pink stirring in her face. “I was only proposing a conversation over wine between us two!”

“Fine- a few glasses of wine wouldn't do any harm. I shall return to the deck and check on the crew after though, so don't get your hopes up that I will roll in the hay,” she said prudently, putting a hand on his chiseled chest, pushing him away so she could sit upon the bed.

“Of course, my love. Of course.”

The two cordially engaged in a conversation jumping through different topics. Politics, past stories and experiences, preferences, currency- whatever came to mind while the wine slipped down their throats. The celebration above was in session for another hour or so, and then stomping of boots towards the bilge was heard as the men journeyed to their hammocks for a sweet drunken slumber. When the noise settled, and all could be heard were waves and lanterns clacking against the rigs, Evelynn decided to travel up to the deck where she would roll out a bedroll for her own share of rest.

“The deck is too coarse for a ravishing, and refined woman like you. Hmm, certainly you must reconsider?” Reaver purred, extending an arm to help her rise from her chair. Though the deck wasn't as comfortable as a bed, it separated her from the loud snoring of the crew and Reaver's touchy hands in the Captain's quarters. It would be the first night alone in the expedition though, and no longer did she find Lewis' warmth and comfort.

“Ah, now, Reaver, I have traveled through the exotic deserts of Aurora to surviving and leaving victorious the Crucible in Westcliff- a few hours sleeping on a wooden deck wouldn't phase me,” Evelynn giggled, resting a hand on his chest and subconsciously toying with the unbuttoned edges of the fleecy shirt's top. The red wine made her woozy, and she only brushed it off in competition as he seemed almost immune to the intoxicant. 

“Yes, my love, but would a kiss from me change your mind?” Embrace Evelynn he did, quicker than she could react. Before she could speak a single syllable, he took her flushed faced into his hands and brought his lips to her own. So wispy, yet dense; the Queen never experienced a kiss like his and responded with more pressure from her part. The taste of wine was more sweet on his tongue, and it invaded her mouth as she ran her hands along his graven chest.

A voice she heard in her head alarming her of his intention activated once his fingers plucked at the lacing on the back of her corset; Evelynn stepped back to his dismay. His faced was painted with confusion, soon lips transforming into a smirk, and the woman apologized before racing out of the room without batting another eyelash towards his way.

“You will return for more, little dove- no worry,” he moaned outwardly, as she shut the door to regroup her mind on the top deck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This work of fanfiction contains characters from Fable 3, owned and created by Lionhead Studios. I do not claim ownership over any of them or the Fable world itself. However, any other characters created by myself belong to me.
> 
> *This is my first fanfiction I actually seek to finish and that has been shared, so please comment as well as have some constructive criticism as I always wish to improve.

The Queen opened the doors to the Captain quarters, finding it absent of Reaver and any other. Sighing to herself, she made her way to a vanity that was near a wardrobe closet, just as extravagant as the room all together. Deciding to “freshen herself up,” she pulled a metal box and glazed wooden brush from a drawer, as well as the tube of lipstick and mascara. Evelynn wasn't a vicious fan of cosmetics, but seeing she had the spare time to apply it, a few details here and there couldn't hurt.

Reaver has been rather kind to me lately. Two days ago he kissed me- though not unusual, in a way, I did return the kiss. I hope that has not gotten to his head for it was nothing more than a drunken action from my part!...... Damn these sailors can be reckless! The Queen powdered her face lightly, as banging from above her on the deck could be heard. It must have been a barrel- they should all be secured tightly by ropes! Reaver could surely invest in more roping and lining; he knows better.

Evelynn set the box and brush down, retrieving the tube of hearty red lipstick, and began applying it generously. I hope we will come to dock at a port in the next week. This seafaring deal isn't completely uncomfortable, but it does cause you to have a greater desire and respect for land. I should look upon the maps when I am finished. Now, once satisfied with the coating of her lips, she began putting on the mascara, ebony and sleek.

Oh, and I must meet with the doctor; my wound is healing fine, though it was a bit inflamed and was weeping yesterday. A few more doses of antibiotics and there will be nothing left but a scar! Ah, I already have a decent one along my leg from fighting bandits.... and a small one on my neck from when I was young and crashed into an armored guard while chasing Logan... My skin heals better than most but it surely is not as perfect as I would like! Her trail of thoughts ended briskly while the door opened to the exuberant cabin, and she straightened her ivory corset and pulled the black blouse beneath it to make her more presentable. “Yes, Reaver? What is it?”

“Madam Evelynn?” came the voice of Oliver, as he peeked around the ajar door. Relieved to see it was only her newly found companion, she called him in and set out to finish the other set of eyelashes, who she secretly thanked her mother for their natural curl. “I have b-brought your breakfast. I stole a muffin f-from the cook for you- they are generally o-o-only for Master Reaver.”

“Why thank you, Oliver! Set the platter on the desk beneath the window; I am almost finished,” she smiled as she saw his back in the reflection of the mirror, striding to the desk. There, all done. The Queen returned the make-up to the top drawer, completely satisfied with her appearance, and made her way to the chair pulled out in front of the desk. She hadn't eaten breakfast the past few days, and with only dinner, she was content with what was before her: a muffin, some pieces of salted pork, an orange, and glass of water. “I wish the ship could hold enough milk without it souring- a glass of milk would make this outstanding.”

“Here, Madam, l-let me peel the orange f-for you,” he insisted, taking the orange from the side of the decorated, silver platter. Evelynn wiped some mascara on her leggings, and then looked up from her glass of water in the other hand, and saw the most nastiest bruise she had ever witnessed upon the cheek of the young man. 

“Oh my, Oliver! What happened to your cheek! How did this happen?” The words she harshly whispered caused his eyes to trail along the floor, and he peeled the orange with anxiety as he was placed on the spot. Her hand hovered over the discolored area- a swirl of dark purplish-blue and sepia tinted on the outlining. It sprawled a few centimeters from his hair and nose, and about half an inch under his eyes and above the jaw. “Did you get into a fight with one of the crew members? You think they would have some restraint to their anger, those burly fellows!”

“....Well.... n-no, they are nice people- they d-didn't slap me,” he sniffled, putting the peeled orange near her plate, and she gently pulled him to the vanity where she grabbed the powder and brush. “It was M-Master Reaver. I just.... I don't know Miss. He would have c-came after you; I told h-him I told you about his s-secret with the treasury.”

Evelynn paused for a moment with the brush dowsed in powder near Oliver's face, as she held her emotions in place and regained her senses in consideration for his current fragile state. In reality, she wished to shed a few tears, pained that this young friend of hers was beaten for her own protection, as if she couldn't handle herself. That man is such a coward striking a boy! But Oliver should know that he is not responsible for me- how could he feel that way? I haven't done much for him, but he looks to me as saint....

“If he kn-knew you were digging through his th-things, then who knows what w-would happen to you, and I rather like having ya around.” She took a breath, and began covering the bruise in powder, and though it did not completely conceal it, hopefully it made him feel better and kept the sailors from questioning him. “Pl-please don't go after Master Reaver- he means well and I-I don't get beat often. And he saved me f-from my uncaring parents not long a-ago. Gosh, I owe him a lot....”

“I never asked how you two came to meet. Honestly, I thought he kidnapped you after blowing up an orphanage or pillaging a village without anyone's knowledge,” the Queen mumbled, the remark lightly holding a humorous tone that Oliver seemed to catch as he laughed with a quaint smile, though in such a bleak time. “Hmmm, well, I tried my best, and it is a bit more unnoticeable. Please, stay and share my lunch with me! You deserve the muffin at least after all you have been through for me.” 

The boy attempted to refuse in that airy, British accent of his, but soon gave up and Evelynn guided him back to where she was seated before, and he leaned against the desk on the floor. Once he was settled with his muffin, and she began picking at her meat, he told her of how he was found.

His parents were “foul” and they lived on a farm in Barrow Fields together, him being a single child. He hadn't attended school and was never allowed to play with the other children down the road; Oliver could only clean, harvest, and care for the animals. Reaver was passing by with his group of men, traveling to Wraithmarsh, when the young man caught Reaver's eye. “Long story short” as Oliver put it, Reaver had rescued him from a terrible life, and was now granted as his main servant.

“Oliver, I am in your debt, you do realize... You have done more than enough for me, and we have only just met a few weeks ago,” Evelynn noted, pulling him into a tight hug while their conversation was coming to an end. 

“Y-you have helped me- you are now a f-friend of mine, a dear one. Friends l-look out for one another, d-don't they? That is all I have done,” he assured. Noticing that he had spent more time in the Captain quarters than he should have, he grabbed the empty platter that held only crumbs, and began his way to the deck and most likely the kitchen downstairs. Evelynn trailed behind him eager to see how things were progressing on deck, a newly found confidence as she had a friend looking over her, as well as being on good terms with Reaver. But would she be able to make it last?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This work of fanfiction contains characters from Fable 3, owned and created by Lionhead Studios. I do not claim ownership over any of them or the Fable world itself. However, any other characters created by myself belong to me.
> 
> *This is my first fanfiction I actually seek to finish and that has been shared, so please comment as well as have some constructive criticism as I always wish to improve.

“Hmm......West by... two-hundred eighty degrees..... Ah, we are right on course! Perfect,” Reaver informed to himself under his breath, eyes locked on the golden compass who's glittery color reflected the sun and shimmered on his unclothed chest. He stood beneath the foremast, and Evelynn's eyes ran along the deck, finally spotting the pretentious man. “Thompson, head to the top of the mast- search for anything worthwhile...”

“Aye, Captain Reaver. Do ya suppose danger's approachin?” the sailor called from the Jacob's ladder as he made his way to the top without a slip on the ropes though the wind lightly rocked them. The Queen watched as he peered directly in a telescope in all four corners of the sea, his question unanswered while Reaver turned his focus to look ahead of the ship's bowsprit. What is it he is searching for? I hope it is not a ship to plunder!

“Reaver, what are you looking for? And please, such indecency- put on your shirt! Not one wishes to see your body, not even the fish in the sea!” she shouted in his direction, as she weaved through the working men who either said greetings or apologized for bumping into her. He stayed in silence until she was beside him on the foremast deck before replying.

“My Queen, I search for a star in the sky. It should be in the western direction, appearing any minute now....” 

“A star? Why the sun hasn't even settled yet; it is nearing noon I would say.” She looked to the sun above her, shielding her face from the light with her hand. It was just about in the center of the sky, and they were gifted with a generous breeze to cancel out the heated temperature it would have been if the air were stale. “What would a star even provide us with? I didn't know you were infatuated with astronomy.”

“Now, there it is! What a robust, luminous star it is- and I never thought my eyes would lay upon it again. Oh my, did I have the vigour of youth back then! You know, I almost went after the prize myself, but with industrialization shifting in riches and spoils, I merely forgot about it....” Reaver claimed. 

“It's absolutely beautiful...!” A star stood before them in the west, just as he had promised: it was about half the size of the moon, opalescence of pure white and a chromatic haze in the formation of a diamond. It seemed to float far in the distance, hovering over the horizon line. Evelynn felt as if it was calling to her deep within her, perhaps awakening a part of her that laid dormant. Can Reaver feel that to, that beckoning? No, I suppose it is my mind toying with me.... “How does the tale go? The tale of the Solstice of Avo? You never told me...”

“Let's see.... Avo, god who held light in his palm, who clashed with the shadows in humbleness, had a weak spot, you know. And it was the downfall of him at a time, bloody fool,” he scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief as the two seated themselves on a stack of wooden crates. A sailor shouted at another, sparking an argument, and Evelynn ordered them down to the kitchen to wash pans. Reaver waited a moment before continuing: “One woman amongst all the lands did he sought after, a mortal woman who's beauty is said incomparable to any other. Even so, my dear, she was as monstrous as Skorm, thieving and murdering anyone who even glanced her way in a manor she disapproved of.”

“Reminds me of someone...,” she giggled, and he winked at her, decorated by a smirk of course.

“Yes, my love, but I am more thrilling- the Divine themselves would be filled with envy if they were ever granted with my grace. Besides, I am not as dim-witted as Avo.... He created a guise of a mortal, captured her heart, and blah blah blah, and so on and so forth. To shorten the tale, Skorm discovered their day of wedding, and possessed her body, filling her with darkness. During the vows, she, or rather her demented host, stabbed Avo in his mortal form. A brilliant plan on Skorm's part; a tragic conclusion on Avo's....”

The pair sat in silence for a moment, as Evelynn pictured the tale in her mind. Grief tugged at her heart, as she thought of Avo, distraught and crying for his love. In a way, it reminded her of Lewis, as she too lost someone dear to her. She hoped that Avo overcame his grief though, and became strong, just like she was attempting to do. “What happened after? I mean, Avo couldn't have just died, with the darkness winning! Light always conquers, right?”

“Witnesses claim time stopped, the mortal Avo's soul flew to the atmosphere, and was trapped as a star beneath the sky of blue. Avo returned to his godly position, and weeps for his loss often, causing light to slip by that is seen only during the night,” Reaver finished, ending on quieted words that trailed away. He seemed to become solemn, but before Evelynn could ask, he cleared his throat. “That star in the distance is the fabled entrance to his mortal soul, where the greatsword is located... I must leave you now; I have to guide this frigate before these simpletons sink it! Make yourself useful and help the men return a few barrels of gunpowder to the hold or whatnot. Tatty-bye, love! ”

What a blasted jerk! I think I am instead going to write a letter to Ben Finn and tell him how the expedition fares. We aren't too far from docking soon...

“Captain Reaver, there be a few clouds starboard. Just a wee bit though!” 

“.......Evelynn, my Queen...... Evelynn.” All the men around her came to a halt, blurring about her as the figure of Theresa appeared in front, hands held together and resting on her stomach. The clock was obstructed, and Evelynn did not fear for this had happened to her many times before as Theresa had a message and was only intervening on her mission. “How has the seafaring been so far, my Hero? All seems to be well, excluding you and Reaver's little brawl a week ago.”

“You saw that, didn't you? Things couldn't have been better Theresa, with my throne not under me and my fiancé at the bottom of the ocean! Not to mention that Reaver holds all control and wishes to bed me whenever I turn my back, or plans to murder me,” Evelynn roared, furious with the fact that Theresa abandoned her, and now decided to interfere. “Why did you not tell me all this was to happen? I know that you knew, so don't try and dismiss it!”

“I may witness the future before it unravels, but understand that I cannot change what is to happen. Reaver is tyrannical, and will find any way to stand above all others,” Theresa calmly spoke, as Eveylnn pushed her wavy hair from her face. “You mustn’t let him hold power over you, Hero, or that could alter what is to be- do not fall under his spell nor attempt to play his game. Submissiveness will not aid you in your expedition, it will drag you down. Understand?”

“Yes, Theresa, I understand.... Please, this information is nothing new to me- I have dealt with him before and he couldn't possibly-”

“He is not who you perceive him to be,” she said, walking to look over the side of the ship who's form did not rock, nor the waves below. “There is a storm coming your way. It is inevitable. It shall arrive in seven days time, but follow your path, and warn the others if you may. Do not become anxious as the crews need their leaders through harsh times. Now I must leave you- remember my words, Hero. Stand your ground.”


End file.
